


【双周迦】边际效应

by alonglongrun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonglongrun/pseuds/alonglongrun
Summary: 预警：①pwp②非常短小③ooc可能性大





	【双周迦】边际效应

带着御主委托的一包种火，阿周那推开门，房间里的熏香是他熟悉的气味，但他能闻出里面不同寻常的成分。难道在这个迦勒底的自己有在房间里点燃催情成分香料的特殊癖好吗？他带着疑问走进昏暗的房间，厚重柔软的地毯没有泄露一丝足音，这里的装潢是如此熟悉，就像是他自己亲手布置了每一个细节一样。准确来说，这些确实是“他自己”的房间，只不过另一个阿周那看起来似乎不在这里。 当阿周那（新来的那个）绕过深蓝色与紫色的重重帷幕看到床上的状况时，他感觉自己仿佛中了一记眩晕。他同母异父的哥哥，太阳神苏利耶之子，曾被他亲手杀死的男人，迦尔纳，此刻就在这里。在这里这个描述或许过于简单，一个持有EX级别宝具的从者，被束缚双手蒙住眼睛赤身裸体地呆在宿敌的床上，这种景象不是每天都能见到的。难道这是另一个自己与迦尔纳的特殊试炼之类的活动吗？阿周那在震惊之余开始思考。而此时床上的人开口打断了他的思路：

“阿周那？”

当阿周那（新来的那个）俯身亲吻迦尔纳的额头的时候，他还在回忆刚刚迦尔纳呼唤自己的时候，那一丝不易察觉的颤抖——现在被察觉到了，并导致了现在的情况。阿周那？他那被捆住双手的宿敌再次开口，微微歪头的同时侧过身试图用双腿挡住自己的下身。虽然称呼没有变，但是阿周那知道他喊的是自己，而非另一个阿周那，那个不完美却仍是完美标准的自己。“这是一种新的试炼”，迦尔纳坦然地对他说道，伴随着短促的喘气和紊乱的呼吸，“是为了提升在战斗中的忍耐力”。阿周那懒得去思考他们在此之前这样“试炼”了多少次，何况这理由看起来迦尔纳自己也半信半疑。他的手指从迦尔纳胸口的宝石一路下滑，没有用很大的力气就分开了迦尔纳并在一起的双腿。他故意避开对方半抬头的性器，沿着被前液沾湿的大腿间的缝隙向后摸去，果然触到了那个塑料制的小东西的导线。“那让我也加入这场试炼吧”，阿周那望着迦尔纳潮红的脸颊，将那个震动着的东西一点点从他的身体里拔出来，“哥哥”。

他几乎是噙着笑说出这句话的，当感受到身下的躯体为之颤抖时笑容更深了。迦尔纳令阿周那意外地保持了沉默，在他进入他身体的时候也只是皱眉咬紧了下唇，蒙住眼的紫色绸带晕染开了一片颜色更深的水痕。而阿周那此时已经无暇顾及这些了，过度的快感冲击而来，紧致而温暖的甬道包裹住他的下身，性器敏感的头部在前进的同时被层层叠叠的软肉摩擦，内壁仿佛有意识一般吸吮着茎身，底部的入口含住阿周那让他甚至不能轻易拔出。他将迦尔纳的双腿分得更开，一边大开大合地开始抽插一边解开了对方被束缚住的双手。他做好了被扼住脖子的准备，却被揽住了肩拉进一个吻里。“你想要的不是试炼”，迦尔纳在接吻的间隙喘息着指出，而阿周那笑着回吻他，狠狠撞进他的身体。新来的阿周那和另一个他不同，不会故意延长前戏的时间只为了看迦尔纳有点气恼的表情；他更加坦诚地面对自己的欲望，在进入的同时沿着迦尔纳的锁骨向脖子或轻或重地啃咬，不管留下的痕迹需要多少时间才能消去。迦尔纳在肉体的欢愉里迷惘地渴求着更多，被遮盖住视觉的现状令听觉更加敏锐，就在粘腻的水声和肉体的碰撞声之间，他听到另一个阿周那，他更熟悉的那个，用戏谑的声音问道：

“我打扰到你们了吗？”

 

有一双手此时正掐住他的腰将性器送进他的身体，另一双正捧起他的脸亲吻他的嘴角，而迦尔纳已经没有余力去分辨此时与自己交媾的是哪一个阿周那了。迦尔纳并非不知道自己正在做的是什么事情，只是以往的“试炼”都不像今天这样令他的感官过载。他背上脊柱的突起就像一颗颗小石子，被阿周那低头用犬齿轻轻啃咬，从他垂在自己腰侧的长发迦尔纳判断这是新来的那个阿周那。那么正被迦尔纳含进嘴里的性器自然是属于另一个阿周那的了。他努力回忆之前为数不多的口交经验，却被在体内横冲直撞的阿周那打乱了节奏，只能胡乱地吞吐了几下作罢。黑发的阿周那有些不满地扯下蒙住迦尔纳眼睛的绸带，突然的亮度变化让他呜咽出声。迦尔纳看到他更熟悉的那个阿周那似乎正望着他，但是被快感逼出的泪水模糊了他的视线，让他无法看清阿周那的表情。有一只手抚上了他的下身，粗糙的掌心包裹着敏感的性器令迦尔纳呼吸一滞，他张开嘴却只能发出支离破碎的声音，仔细一听全是在呼唤阿周那的名字。黑发的阿周那抓起他的手放在自己的性器上，迦尔纳才意识到这边的热度和尺寸不亚于正埋在他体内的那位，或者说，几乎一模一样。

他抬头望向面前环抱着支撑住他的阿周那，真切地看到了对方眼中暗沉的欲念，于是条件反射地试图上前亲吻对方；但是背后那位感觉自己似乎被冷落了，他抓在迦尔纳过于纤细的腰两侧的手施力，将迦尔纳拉进自己的怀中。黑发的阿周那笑了笑，没有做出类似的举动，只是在另一个阿周那的注视下，在迦尔纳被撑开的入口里又塞进了一根手指。“等等”，迦尔纳瞪大了眼睛，他对阿周那接下来要做的事隐约有了预感。“不会撑坏的。”阿周那作了简短的保证，接着伸进了第二根手指。同时被两个阿周那的气息笼罩，而迦尔纳只感觉自己体内涨得难受，阿周那的手指灵活地扩张着后穴，另一个阿周那的性器还在不断地拔出、插入，每一次进入却都在即将顶上最敏感的那一点时停止。“迦尔纳”,抽插的动作突然停下了，长发的那个阿周那突然开口，“还记得我们第一次见面的时候你说了什么吗？”

迦尔纳迷迷糊糊地应着，试图在混乱的脑海里找到一线思考的余地，却被下身的异样感觉转移了注意。就在他分神的一瞬间，另一个阿周那将自己的性器也挤入了迦尔纳的体内。被过分填满的感觉冲击着迦尔纳的所有知觉，他张开嘴却发不出声音，手指无意识地抓紧了面前的阿周那的手臂，又被引着松开，与阿周那十指相扣。两个人默契地开始抽插，每一次顶入都狠狠地撞上那一点。迦尔纳的腰已经软下去了，只有后穴还在不住地收缩，不由自主地将进入的性器含的更紧。他在欲望的海里浮沉，阿周那既是让他上升的浮木亦是扯着他下降的海妖，被填满的感觉过于强烈，快感超越了异样感，令他在一片混沌中主动去迎合着两个阿周那的动作。阿周那看向迦尔纳因为接纳了两个人而微微鼓起的小腹，从锁骨到前胸遍布的吻痕，腰上被握出的发红的指痕，莫名涌上一股占有欲。他用犬齿叼住迦尔纳的耳垂，故意在他耳边喘息着喊迦尔纳的名字。而另一个阿周那试图用自己留下的新痕迹盖住阿周那刚刚留下的吻痕，再度咬上迦尔纳的肩膀。

当二人相继从迦尔纳体内退出时，被过度开发的地方一时甚至来不及闭合，白色的浊流缓缓流出，而迦尔纳也在阿周那的手里达到了高潮。“这次是我输了，但是下一次试炼我会赢回来的。”迦尔纳在阿周那的怀里带着浓浓的倦意发表了自己的挑战宣言。在他的意识滑向黑甜乡之前，他听到，其中一个阿周那回答：“随时奉陪。”


End file.
